Should Have Known
by Cailin
Summary: Is someone trying to kill Chris? Rated M For language
1. Chapter 1

-1So this came to me on my 5 hour bus ride back to school this weekend. I love seeing my parents but sometimes I think that they are strangers. My mother made sausage, peppers and onions for dinner on Saturday because she said it was one of my favorites. I proceeded to ask her how long I'd lived with her. And then I asked her when she had ever seen me eat a pepper or onion. I hate them but whatever, She can never remember that. I just assume that my mom would know something simple like that So if Chris is staying with the Halliwells, a place where he had grown up I could def. see him forgetting to tell some one something important, just because it was 2nd nature growing up. Does that make sense? What ever, just read

This is really soon after 6x2...when they still don't know anything about Chris.

On a special note I know Pipers a great cook, but that doesn't mean everything looks appealing. I mean my mom makes the best casseroles…they never look good but they sure are tasty!

P.S. I don't own them

Should Have Known

By Cailin

"PHOEBE!" Piper screamed from the kitchen as she picked up a large bowl of food and carried it in to the dinning room. She set it among the many dishes and china setting already there. "PAIGE, LEO, CHRIS!" She continued to yell as she made her way back into the kitchen.

"What!" Paige asked orbing next to her, looking around for the emergency.

"Oh!" Piper greeted her. "Great, here take this." she said placing a plate in her hand. "Dinners ready."

"Lets make a rule that you can't scream unless it's a demon." Paige suggested as she followed Piper out in to the dinning room

"I'm here what's wrong?"

"What's going on?" Phoebe and Leo asked both appearing at the same time.

"Nothings wrong, just dinners ready." Paige told them as Piper walked back in to the kitchen.

"Oh," they both said relaxing.

"Go sit down, I'm determined to have a nice quite dinner if it kills me!" Piper said finally grabbing the last dish from the counter.

"CHRIS! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" She screamed as she sat down at the table.

"Whoa, Piper. I'm right here." Chris said from his place in the doorway.

"Sorry, sit down."

"What is this? Dinner with the Walton's?" He asked with a slightly amused face.

"Why yes Jimmy Bob. Now shut up and pretend to enjoy this." Chris laughed as he took his spot.

"Sure why not. Haven't had a home cooked meal…in awhile." He explained as he passed the salad bowl to Phoebe

"How long?" Paige asked, handing him the strange casserole that Piper made. His face scrunched up as he looked at it.

"Um, I don't remember, a couple years I guess. I don't have much time for meals. You usually have to eat on the go." He said plopping a spoonful of the creation on to his plate.

"Well none of that tonight." Piper said, taking another plate from Leo. " I hope every one likes it. I've never made this before so…" Chris snickered as he poked it with his fork.

"I'm sure it's great Piper." Leo said, glaring at Chris. Chris grinned back at him and placed a large amount in to his mouth.

"You did what?" Leo asked laughing at Phoebe.

"Some elder you are." She complained "You shouldn't think it's funny, you should feel sorry for me. Right Chris? CHRIS!" She yelled as she saw that he was laughing so hard his eyes were tearing up. She glanced around to see that her sisters were also taking part.

"Gee, thanks you guys. It wasn't that funny." She said throwing a carrot at Paige. Suddenly Chris, Paige and Leo all looked up.

"Oh no you don't." Piper threatened, recognizing the look on Leo's face.

"Sorry Piper, I promise, I'll be right back. Like 10 minutes at the most." He explained quickly before orbing away.

"You better or your ass…" She started but stopped once he was gone. "Some one time him." She said glaring at Chris. Chris coughed a few times before looking down at his watch, knowing that Piper was serious about timing him. They dinner was a bit more subdued now that Leo was gone, since Piper was now in a bad mood. Every one ate their dinner in silence waiting for him to return. Phoebe glanced up as Chris started coughing again.

"You ok Chris?" She asked. Trying to clear his throat he answered

"Um yeah, sorry." he said taking a drink of his water. A few seconds later Chris made a weird clicking sound as he smacked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, and then returned to coughing.

"Chris?" Piper asked, looking at him?

"Hmm?" He grunted from his glass of water.

"You coming down with something? That sounds horrible." Phoebe asked, rubbing Chris' back as he started coughing again.

"Ugh, sorry. Geez!" Chris apologized again taking a sip of water. He tried to clear his throat again and then pardoned himself, leaving the table.

"I hope he's not sick. I hate being sick." Paige said as she listened to him continue to cough in the other room. The girls waited patiently for him to join them again. Soon the coughing could be heard through out the house followed by a gasping sound. "Maybe someone should go check on him?" Paige said, feeling sorry that their white lighter was coughing up a lung in there down stares bathroom. The three of them got up to check. Once they had reached the door, the coughing had lessened but the gasping had gotten worse. The paused out side the door listening to the commotion taking place behind it. Piper knocked lightly on the door but their was no response. Finale when they heard a crash, they Piper blew the door open. The magazine stand on it side, it's contents across the floor. Chris was leaning up against the wall, his hands clutching at the top of his chest as he continued to gasp for breath, which every so often was interrupted by a harsh series of coughs. His eyes were wide and panicked as he looked wildly across the room. Piper knelt down next to him placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Can't-- breath--" He got out between breaths. "Help--"

"LEO!" Paige screamed. Chris was scratching at his chest and neck, desperate to stop the panic that setting in.

"It's going to be alright." Piper tried to calm him.

"LEO! Damn it!" Phoebe tried again. Chris's face was scrunched up in pain as he started coughing again. Chris grasped onto Pipers hand and they disappeared in a flurry of blue lights.

"Where did he take her?"


	2. Chapter 2

-1One of my readers already figured out what was wrong…I was so excited, when I saw that. Well anyway, I'm regretting putting this story up because everyone gave me such nice reviews and the rest of the story sucks! Talk about pressure. Jeez, I 'm not quite sure what to do now….

zzzzzzzzz

Piper was surprised to find herself in the office of P3, with Chris up against the desk.

She knelt back down next to Chris, his eyes were red and she noticed a blue tint to his lips. His head was leant up against the desk he had tears running down his face.

"What are we doing here?" She asked.

"Bottom-- Bottom drawer--" He got out. With out waiting for further instruction she pulled open the bottom drawer of the desk, pulling out the clothes that were stored inside. "What am I looking for?" She asked, wondering if she had already seen it.

"Pen-- Like a-"

"What?"

"Like--marker-" Piper saw a large white thing that looked like a marker.

"This?" Chris nodded and reached out a shaky hand to take it. He had a difficult time taking off the safety cap so Piper took it back from him. Taking the cap off she handed it back to him. Taking a few more gasp he raised his hand above his leg and jabbed the end of the pen against his thigh and held it there for several seconds.

"Now what?" She asked. Chris leant forward placing his head in his hands, as he tried to gather his composure. "Is that it? Are you ok?" She asked nervous. Chris nodded slowly, waiting for his breath to come back to him. Chris looked up at Piper and then held his hand out to her. She stared at him for a moment before taking hold of his hand, and they orbede back to the manor.

zzzzzzzzz

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled running into the living room where Chris had orbed them.

"What happened? You guys alright?" Paige questioned joining them. Chris had orbed them on to the couch, his arm was resting over his eyes as he leaned back.

"I don't know." Piper explained. "Are you ok?" Chris nodded his head taking shaky breaths threw his nose. "Well mister, you just scared the shit out of us, I think we deserve an explanation." Paige said, placing her fist on her hips.

"Is Leo coming?" He asked

"I don't know, why?" Phoebe answered

"Cause if he's not coming here soon, then I need to get to the hospital." He told them not moving  
"The hospital? What is going on." Paige said throwing her hand in the air.

"Well I'm not positive, but I think Piper just poisoned me."

"WHAT!" Chris grinned as he took his arm down from his face. His checks were still flushed but for the most part he looked better.

"I'm just kidding. You didn't poisoned me, well not really anyway. What was in that casserole?" He asked.

"I don't know? Um lots of things?" Piper said, still confused.

"Thanks that helped." He said rolling his eyes. "Were there nuts or anything?"

"Ah, yeah. We were out of vegetables oil so I used peanut oil and then their were the sesame seeds….and some chest nuts…" Chris gawked at her for a second

"Jesus, you really were trying to kill me."

"Huh?" Piper asked confused.

"I'm allergic to nuts. Like deathly allergic." Chris answered seriously

"I didn't know!" She said to him. " I didn't know!" She said again as she looked at her sisters.

"No, no, it's my fault." Chris said cutting her off. "I forget sometimes that you don't know things." He said trying to calm her. "I'll just have to be more careful next time. But for now, do you think you could call Leo again? The Epi-pen only works for like 15-20 minutes. And then I'm pretty much in the same boat." He explained closing his eyes. He hadn't had an attack like that since he had been 10, the first time he's gotten an allergic reaction. He hadn't really thought of it weird that every time he'd eaten a peanut butter sandwich before that his tongue would itch. But after a family dinner he'd been quite scared when he had started having difficulty breathing. His mother had started screaming for his father but when he hadn't answered his aunt had orbed them to the hospital. It had been quite the experience for him that he was very careful of what he ate after that. It had been his fault that he had just assumed his mother already knew. 'That's your problem!' He yelled at himself. 'Stop thinking of her as mom. She doesn't know jack!'

"Sorry guys. I know that was longer then 10 minutes but…" Leo apologized as he orbed in. He noticed everyone around the flushed and sweaty Chris. "What happened?" Leo asked as he bent down in front of Chris, taking his wrist in his hand. "Your pulse is racing!" He said alarmed

"I'm trying to kill our whitelighter?" Piper said sitting down next to Chris, placing her hand on his leg

"Ignore her." Chris said. "It's from the epinephrine." (I spelled that right the first time!)

"Epinephrine?" Leo asked still puzzled as to what had happened when he'd left. Chris handed over the Epi-pen that was still in his other hand. Leo finally got the idea and placed his hand over Chris's chest. A few seconds later a golden glow appeared and everyone could see Chris taking deep, full breaths. Once the light had vanished Chris looked down sheepishly at Leo.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Was it bad?" Leo asked, standing up.

"YES!" The girls all answered. Chris rolled his eyes and looked at the floor.

"Why don't you take it easy for a few minutes. Okay?" Piper said, expecting Chris to give her a hard time.

"Um sure. I can do that." He replied. Staying in his spot and closing his eyes. He sighed again, just enjoying the feeling of the air in his lungs.

zzzzzzzzzzzz

"What happened?" Leo asked once he had gone into the kitchen with the girls.

"We were just waiting for you to come back and Chris started coughing, he got up and went to the bathroom and we could still hear him so we went to check on him and he was on the floor gasping for breath. Then he orbed Piper somewhere…"  
"To the office at P3. He had a, that thing, in the desk and I took the top off for him and he used it and then he brought us back here. Oh I feel so awful! That was horrible!"

"It was like he was suffocating." Paige said. "And we couldn't do anything to help him. I felt so useless."  
"We yelled for you but you didn't come." Phoebe told him

"You yelled? But I didn't hear you, or I would have came." He said confused

"You didn't? Why wouldn't you?" Piper asked

"I don't know. But it's a good thing that Chris got to that Epi-pen. Or that could have been serious. But I think we have a more important issue here." Leo said looking at the girls.

"What?" Paige asked.

"Whitelighters don't have allergies."


End file.
